The invention relates to improved auxiliary means for cutting grooves and dados with hand-held construction saws; it relates, more particularly, to interchangeable dado shafts for hand-held saws.
The cutting of wide grooves is a frequent requirement in carpentry, ranging from millwork to cabinetmaking. It is a particularly difficult operation to perform in construction carpentry where the timbers to be grooved may be particularly unwieldy and, consequently, the use of stationary saws--for which class dadoing attachment are readily available--is not practical due to the time consumption and labor involved in moving the piece to be grooved to the saw, in making the cut, and subsequently carrying the grooved timber to its location in the structure.
Many cutting procedures, including ripping and cross-cutting, are readily accomplished with the aid of portable, hand-held saws common in the construction trades. These saws, however, are not equipped with saw mandrels capable of receiving dado kits--commonly packs of saw blades whose combined width corresponds to the width of the groove to be cut--and are not suited to performing dadoing operations.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to provide auxiliary, interchangeable shaft means for portable circular saws capable of mounting and driving a plurality of parallel saw blades forming a dado-cutting gang.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such interchangeable shaft means in a form readily adapted to commonly employed construction hand-held saws, and to teach the construction and use of such auxiliary components as may render the operation of such saws in dadoing work safe and convenient.